hikuushifandomcom-20200214-history
Toaru Hikuushi e no Tsuioku
is a 2011 Japanese anime film, based on the fantasy light novel of the same name by Koroku Inumura. It was released in Japanese cinemas on 1 October 2011. To Aru Hikūshi e no Tsuioku is a joint production by Japanese animation studios Madhouse and TMS Entertainment, and it was directed by the director Jun Shishido. This is a translation of the original article by eiga.com The cast of this film was officially revealed on 19 May 2011. Plot Koroku Inumura's original war romance light novel revolves around Charles Karino, a Levamme Kingdom mercenary aerial pilot who mans the twin-seater reconnaissance seaplane Santa Cruz. One day, he receives a surprise assignment: to fly over 12,000 kilometers of enemy waters to protect a girl named Fana del Moral/Juana de MoralShe's named as Fana in original Japanese release, but as Juana in Official english translation in some region.. This mission is actually a covert operation as the original escort was taken down by enemy. Charles eventually discovers that both the original operation and the covert operation have been figured by the enemy decoding military telegraphs sent by the crown prince to Fana."The Princess and the Pilot 9 Minute Digest Streamed" Anime News Network. Retrieved 29 December 2011. Cast ;Private Charles Karino :Voiced by Ryunosuke Kamiki :A Levammian born mercenary pilot who takes on a secret escort mission assignment to protect a girl who is the future Princess consort of the state. He is subject to severe racist discrimination due to his mixed heritage (he shares a half blood heritage consisting of the Amatsukami Empire, the enemy state of Levamme Kingdom in the war). Due to his life long bad memory from racism, he was eager to prove himself and vows flying in the sky as a aviator as his life-long passion, because that "there is no caste, race, nor social status and other inequality among everyone" according to his own account. Although never officially recognized due to his race and social status as a flying ace, he is extremely talented at flying and aerial combat and that he is known to have out-gunned all the ace pilots within the kingdom in various drills and practices. He fell in love with Fana and has turned down all her advances to him during their stay in an island after Charles got injured because he got a very good moral character as a product of having been raised by priests after his mother died. It is unknown where he went or what happened to him after the mission. No military nor imperial records of Charles Karino remain after the mission for secondary protocol of hiding the truth about what happened to the Eighth Special Operations Fleet and all data regarding the very existence of the mission itself was erased. ;Fana del Moral/'Juana del Moral' :Voiced by Seika Taketomi :The "yet to be" Princess consort, an extremely beautiful woman with beautiful silver-ish locks. Although she has had an isolated life due to her royal birth, she is an elegant, polite, and compassionate lady by character. After a marriage proposal from the Prince of the state in the middle of the war, she is subjected to an assassination attempt conducted by the enemy. Therefore, to get her back to the mainland, the military high command has organized a secret escort mission, operated by Private Charles Karino, to get her past the enemy line and fly her back to the mainland of the state. Unlike many other fellow nobility and fellow countrymen, she detests racism towards half bloods and shows acceptance and respect to Charles. Although not noticed at the beginning, she once had another encounter with Charles in her childhood. She fell in love with Charlles during the mission. She became the Empress of the Holy Levamme Empire and devoted her whole life into building peaceful and prosperous relations and initiated peace talks with the Amatsukami Empire, becoming a major figure for the people of both empires. Joaquin :Voiced by Daisuke Namikawa Imperial Prince Carlo :Voiced by Daisuke Ono Marcos Guerrero :Voiced by Katsumi Chou Diego del Moral :Voiced by Masaki Terasoma Chijiwa :Voiced by Takeshi Tomizawa Domingo Garcia :Voiced by Yutaka Nakano Chise Karino :Voiced by Seiko Niizuma Note References Category:Light Novel Category:Animated Film Category:Manga